Osteoarthritis (OA) attacks the cartilage in human joints, affecting productivity and quality of life, and is extremely disabling to the patient. Osteoarthritis affects over 150 million people worldwide, and yet there is no cure for it available. Current therapies only provide short term pain and inflammation relief but afford no protection against the inevitable further degeneration of joint cartilage, the hallmark of end-stage OA. This results in complete joint dysfunction (including deterioration of bone and other soft tissues), leading to the patient's need for joint replacement.